


peace

by supervengerslock



Series: Hey, Stephen [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Also their first date in the beggining?, BAMF Stephen Strange, Car Accidents, F/M, Lots of Jackie and Hyde parallels, Stephen Strange is a Good Bro, Stephen's car accident, YOU CARE SO MUCH scene, quentin beck is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supervengerslock/pseuds/supervengerslock
Summary: A few moments through the timeline of Y/N and Stephen’s journey.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Stephen Strange/Reader, Stephen Strange/You
Series: Hey, Stephen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463464
Kudos: 4





	peace

Y/N had been moping around the compound the past few days, ever since she broke up with Steve. She was also mad at Natasha and Sam, who both knew, and never told her, still pretending to be her best friends.

Tony was getting a bit concerned by his daughter’s behavior. He takes a seat on the couch beside her.

“Sweetie, why don’t you go out, get some fresh air, have some fun with your friends?” Tony asks.

“I’m not speaking to Nat or Sam at the moment,” she replies.

Tony sighs. “Come on, you’ve got to have some non- avenger friends,” he says.

She nearly gasps. Stephen. He did say to call if she ever needed to talk. “I just thought of someone,” she says, bolting off the couch.

“Where are you going?” Tony asks.

“To take a shower!” she calls back.

Stephen was bored. It wasn’t often he had days off, and he tried to relax, to enjoy them, but he preferred the fast paced environment of the hospital than the solitude of his penthouse apartment.

The silence was interrupted by his phone ringing. He picks up the phone to check the ID. It was Y/N.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Stephen! I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?”

“That sounds great. When and where?”

Y/N gives him the details of where she is going to meet him, and he hangs up the phone to get ready. Did she just ask him on a date? Of course not, they were just friends.

~

Stephen pulled up to the place where he was meeting Y/N. He was a bit surprised when she picked a dive bar, but of course, he didn’t want her going there alone.

He opened the door and scanned the room for Y/N. He finally saw her sitting at the bar, talking to some creepy looking guy.

Stephen didn’t know why, but he felt a need to protect her, like their fates were intertwined. He’s felt it ever since he saw her in the pouring rain on that sidewalk the week before.

He walked over to the pair and Y/N literally jumps off the barstool to hug him. “Stephen!”

“You’re drunk,” he says.

“Not at all! I’m just happy,” she replies. “Stephen, this is Quentin, Quentin, this is my friend, Stephen!”

Stephen eyes Quentin suspiciously. The man had a crazed look in his eye.

“Now, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I’m going to the ladies room,” she says, walking towards the bathroom.

Stephen takes Y/N’s place at the bar and orders a beer. Normally, he didn’t drink, but a beer every now and then didn’t hurt. Plus, it was his day off.

“So, you and Y/N?” Stephen asks.

“To be honest, I kinda hate it when she talks,” Quentin says. “And she’s talked nonstop all night. But I figure it’s worth it if I can nail her.”

Stephen’s eyes twitched. “Yeah, um… You might want to think about that. She’s kinda young, only really had one boyfriend…”

“That’s not a surprise,” Quentin replies. “She’s a bitch.”

Stephen sighs. “Oh, no.” He punches Quentin right in the face.

Y/N hurries out of the bathroom and sees Quentin on the floor. “Stephen! What happened?”

“Nothing, and then he said bitch, and then something..”

“Wait! He called me a bitch, and you hit him, didn’t you?” Y/N asks.

“No…” he denies.

“Stephen, I am the BITCH and you like me!” Y/N exclaims.

“Let’s get outta here,” he says, starting towards the door. Y/N follows him, getting into the car with Stephen.

“Y/N, yes I do like you,” Stephen says, once they’re driving. “But as a friend.” The first bit was true, the friend part was a lie. Stephen knew it was too soon for her to get into a relationship.

“So, I was thinking tomorrow night, we should-“

Stephen chuckles. “Come on, Y/N. This was a one time only thing, alright?”

“I see,” she says in reply.

“Oh, what are you gonna do now, cry?” he asks. He looks over to see tears falling down her cheeks.

“Oh, man, you’re crying. Hey, Y/N. Come on, it’s gonna be fine, okay?” he says, trying to comfort her. “It’s gonna be fine, this whole thing is gonna be fine.”

Y/N kisses Stephen, and he pulls away quickly. “Y/N…”

“But Stephen, I thought we agreed that you were alone, and I was alone…” she says.

“Y/N, I’m trying to help you out here,” he says. “You gotta realize you can do better than Steve.”

“But what if I never find anybody else?” she asks.

“You will, you’ll find somebody great,” Stephen answers.

They remain silent for a moment as they stare into each other’s eyes. Then, they decide to go for it and their faces come closer and closer together until their lips meet.

~

It was the end of the night, and Stephen was pulling his Lambo up to the compound.

“So, our first date’s almost over,” Y/N says. “What’d you think?”

“It was no worse than bowling,” he replies. “I don’t hate bowling.”

He gives her a good night kiss before she opens the door and goes inside.

~

Stephen sighed as he pulled up to the compound. He was there only a week ago but it felt like a million years. He’d heard from Nick that Y/N had been discharged today, and despite his better judgement, he decided to go see her.

Bouquet of flowers in hand, he hurries to the front door, Y/N’s stepmother, Pepper, lets him in since Tony wasn’t home. And for that, he was grateful.

He finally got to Y/N’s bedroom door and knocked.

“Come in,” she says. He walks inside and sees her sitting on the bed.

“What are you doing here?” she asks.

“I wanted to see you,” he replies. “To apologize for whatever I did, and to tell you…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” he finally says.

“Well, I don’t love you,” she replies.

Stephen storms out of the compound, throwing the stupid flowers on the ground and stepping on them before getting into his car and driving off.

~

Stephen was driving at night, on a dark, winding mountain road . He sped up, passing another car on the winding mountain road. His phone started to ring and he answered.

“Billy, what have you got for me?”

“Would you reconsider taking back the Stark case?”

“Absolutely not,” Stephen says. “What else?” Maybe taking on new cases would distract him from Y/N. It didn’t. She was all he could think about as Billy prattled on. He loved her, and he thought she loved him too. What could have changed her mind?

“I’ve got a thirty-five year old air force colonel, crushed his spine in some sort of experimental armor. Mid-thoracic burst fracture.”

“Well, I could help, but so could fifty other people. Find me something worth my time,” Stephen says.

“I have a sixty-eight year old female with an advanced brain stem glioma.”

“Definitely not.”

“How about a twenty-two year old female with an electronic implant in her brain to control schizophrenia struck by lightning?”

“That does sound interesting. Can you send me the- got it.”

The car collides with another car and spins off a cliff. Stephen presses the number for Y/N’s speed dial, and all he can think of is her face as everything fades to black.

~

It was ten in the morning when she got the call. She was still Stephen’s emergency contact. Of course she was. He had nobody.

She somehow convinced Happy to drive her to Metro-General to see him. He even escorted her inside.

“Happy..” she sighs.

“I’m your bodyguard and head of security,” he reminds her.

“Miss Stark?” A voice asks, interrupting the two. They turn to see Stephen’s coworker, Christine.

“What happened?” Y/N asks.

“Let’s sit down, I’ll explain everything,” Christine replies. Christine walks over to the waiting are and Happy wheels Y/N behind her.

“So, Stephen was in a car accident last night. He wasn’t found until this morning..”

“Oh my god,” Y/N says.

“I know the two of you are broken up, but…”

“Is he okay?” Y/N asks, trying not to ask the question she was thinking. Is he alive?

“He’s alive,” she reassured her. “However, he’s suffered severe nerve damage in his hands.”

“Can I see him?” she asks.

“I think you should,” Christine says. “I don’t know what happened with you guys, why you’re on a break or whatever but I know he still cares about you, and I can tell you care about him.”

~

The door to Stephen’s room creaked open and Happy pushed Y/N’s wheelchair inside the room.

“I’ll just be out here,” Happy says awkwardly as he steps outside, shutting the door.

Stephen looks over at Y/N.

“The hospital called me,” she says. “Christine told me everything.”

“What? And you came to see me?” he asks.

“Yes, Stephen. Despite what you think, I do still care about you,” she says.

“Well, good for you.”

“No, good for you,” she says. “Im going to be here for you.”

“Because nobody else wants the job,” he says sadly.

“Who did the surgery?” she asks, jutting her chin upwards towards the pins in his hands.

“Nick.”

“No one could’ve done better, Stephen,” Y/N says.

“I could.”

~

The elevator doors to the penthouse opened and Y/N wheeled inside, a bag of food in her lap. Stephen was in the living room. He was rather quiet. She figured something happened with one of the doctors he was on the phone with. She put down the bag and headed into the living room.

“Stephen?” she asked.

He starts pacing around the living room. “There’s a new procedure in Tokyo,” he mutters, pacing the room. “They cultured donor stem cells, and then harvesting them, and then 3D printing a scaffold…. If I could get a loan together, just a small loan…”

“Stephen,” she interrupts. “You’ve always spent money as fast as you can make it, but now you’re spending money you don’t even have! Maybe it’s time to consider stopping.”

Stephen slams the laptop down on the table. “Now is exactly the time not to stop, because, you see I’m not getting any better!” Stephen says, raising his voice.

“Stephen, some things just can’t be fixed, this isn’t the end! There are other things that can give your life meaning!”

“Like what? Like You?”

“This is the part where you apologize,” she says, near tears.

“This is the part where you leave,” he says, not looking you in the eye.

“Fine,” she says, turning away. “I can’t watch you do this to yourself anymore.”

“Difficult for you, is it?” He says.

“Yes,” Y/N replies. “It is. It breaks my heart to see you this way.” The tears spill onto your cheeks.

“No, don’t pity me,” he says.

“I’m not, Stephen.”

“Then what are you doing here? Bringing wine and cheese like we’re old friends? We are not friends, Y/N. We were barely lovers. You just love a sob story, don’t you?” He says harshly. “Is that what I am to you now? Poor Stephen Strange! A charity case, he finally needs me, another drag of humanity for you to work on. Patch him up and send him back into the world, hearts just humming, you care SO much, don’t you?” He yells.

“Goodbye, Stephen,” she says, turning around and wheeling out of the penthouse and into the elevator. She meets his eyes just as the elevator doors close.


End file.
